


Red Velvet

by sksdwrld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ode to Arthur's bits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Velvet

Arthur's cock is Pendragon-red and pulsing with need when Merlin finally drops to his knees before his king. It rises pompously from its nest of golden curls and its mouth sneers at Merlin to get a move-on. As usual, Merlin ignores it, but only with Arthur's best interest in mind. He kneads Arthur's thighs with his dedicated fingers and pays homage to Arthur's salty skin with his lips. It is pale where his small clothes cover him, but no less perfect than the darker, coarser, sun-kissed and wind-blown areas. Arthur's wide fingers tangle in his hair as he lets loose an unintelligible moan of encouragement.

Merlin knows better than to deny his king when he gets like this. He has spent nights in the stocks for lesser infractions. He means to murmur a cutting remark about patience and the virtues of kinghood but it is lost when Arthur cants his hips and pushes into Merlin's mouth. Arthur's prick is velvet-swathed-steele on Merlin's tongue, and he smiles around it at his own private joke: that the royal cock would be only be cloaked in such finery. It is deserving of Merlin's praise and devotion. It should inspire its own religious following. 

All hail Arthur's cock: a thing of glory, humbling all those in its presence...save Merlin, of course, because to Merlin, Arthur is just a man. Just a man he woke and rose for. Just a man he fought and stole for. Just a man he breathed and lived for. Just the man he'd never die for. Long live the king.


End file.
